


Nothing Wrong With You But Something's Wrong With The Village

by Caaarli



Series: All my Sho(r)ts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, little bit of slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: I'm bad at summeries and no matter what excerpts I used, it wouldn't really describe what this is about.It's basically about Noya and Asahi talking about Asahi's homophobic parents with a bit of reassurance/comfort from Noya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: All my Sho(r)ts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185626
Kudos: 5
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	Nothing Wrong With You But Something's Wrong With The Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beta who probs won't read this but anyway: thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beta+who+probs+won%27t+read+this+but+anyway%3A+thank+you).



> TW: Homophobic parents
> 
> This is a Challenge I made for myself. I put my Playlist on shuffle and the titles of the first ten songs were supposed to be integrated in this text. Following is a list with the songs and links to them on YouTube, if you want to listen to them.
> 
> Won't let go  
> ~ Cedric Alexander, WWE theme song  
> https://youtu.be/p9iYE2hupZE
> 
> Power over me  
> ~ Dermot Kennedy  
> https://youtu.be/WRe1GWzhK-w
> 
> Home  
> ~ morgxn  
> https://youtu.be/rpbbuI2jndE
> 
> Don't stop the music  
> ~ Jamie Cullum (originally Rihanna)  
> https://youtu.be/kYhT7oCDoqM
> 
> Applause  
> ~ Lady Gaga  
> https://youtu.be/pco91kroVgQ
> 
> Carmen  
> ~ Stromae  
> https://youtu.be/UKftOH54iNU
> 
> Tough love  
> ~ Avicii  
> https://youtu.be/nR7VWSgQqL0
> 
> Natural  
> ~ Imagine Dragons  
> https://youtu.be/V5M2WZiAy6k
> 
> The village  
> ~ Wrabel  
> https://youtu.be/tilsrO-3gcQ
> 
> The magic key  
> ~ One-T + Cool-T  
> https://youtu.be/TQV-0fwwCQM

We came home from after school practice. Well actually we went to Noya's place but being there feels more like home that being really at home with my parents.

They were... Pretty conservative and always talked about the LGBTQ+ community in a bad way. They didn't support it and not only that. They treated everyone who was openly a 'member of this sect' - like my parents call it - like shit.

They even threw Suga and Daichi out of our house once, because they saw them holding hands on the train. Since then they were not even allowed to enter the house.

All that was the reason I kept it a secret, that I was dating Noya. When Noya opened the door he practically needed to push me inside because I was completely in my thoughts.

PoV Noya

"Asahi? Are you thinking about your parents again?"

Asahi nodded slowly.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that while you're here?"

"You did but I just can't. I just don't get, why people can think so out of the century. They behave like we're living in the 19th century!" 

"I know and I'm very sorry. But the only thing I can do is to distract you from these thoughts. Now, do you want something to drink?"

"Just some water, thank you."

"You can go in my room already. I'll be upstairs in a few."

Asahi obeyed and went upstairs. I grabbed some water, two glasses and two apples and followed him upstairs.

When I entered my room I saw Asahi awkwardly standing in front of the radio which played romantic music. He looked at me in shock when he heard the door opening.

"I just... I just wanted to... Listen to some music? I don't like the silence, you know", he scratched the back of his neck and blushed, not looking at me.

"It's okay, Asahi."

"I-I can turn it off i-if you want me to?"

"No no, don't stop the music. I... I actually like that."

I walked over to Asahi, taking off his bag.

"Don't be so stiff. Relax a bit. I won't do anything you don't want to, okay?"

"I'll try."

I placed his bag next to my bed and walked back over to him. I took his left hand in my right, laid his right hand on my hip and my left hand on his shoulder. I started to dance with him until his shoulders were a bit more loose. When the song was over I applause(d).

"I didn't know you could dance."

Asahi blushed again.

"You never asked. But you don't need to cheer for that."

"I don't need to but what if I want to?"

"Then I only see one thing I can do", said the Ace and walked slowly towards me, embraced me and started to tickle me.

"NO! Asahi please! I won't do it again, I promise! Ju-just leave it... NO!", I screamed and tried to come away from him.

Unfortunately he was a little bit taller than me and only a bit stronger. He just won't let go.

"Asahiiii pleeeeease! Just-", another laughing attack stopped me from speaking. He completely had the power over me.

"What's the magic key, Noya?"

"Asahi please I'm sorry. Please", and he really let me go, "ouch."

"Oh no I'm so sorry did I hurt you? I'm so-"

"Stop it. I'm fine. My stomach hurts because I was laughing so hard. Nothing I can't handle."

Asahi nodded and hugged me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

We laid down on my bed and Asahi started doing homework. He laid on his stomach writing an essay and I had my head on his back holding my English book over my head to learn the vocabulary (which I didn't really).

After I turned a few times to get Asahi’s attention he really turned his head and dropped his pencil.

"What, Noya? What is your problem?"

"Oh good that you're asking. I'm bored."

"Then do something?"

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't know. Something for school?"

"Boooring. How long will it take you to finish that?", I pointed at his paper.

"I don't know. 10 minutes possibly."

"I can wait till then."

I couldn't. I decided to annoy my boyfriend a bit because I can and because he's less anxious about things when he's annoyed. I climbed on his back, laying flat down with my head between his shoulder blades.

Apparently I fell asleep in those ten minutes and when I woke up I laid next to him and he was caressing my sides.

"You awake? I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to make sure you were not falling down."

"It's alright, Asahi."

There was a short silence. I looked at him. He started to chew on his lower lip not blinking and all of a sudden I knew what he was thinking about.

"What's with your parents?"

"How do you know that I was thinking about my parents?"

"You always make that face", I tried to imitate this face.

Apparently it looked hilarious and he smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I was thinking about them. You know that they are... Not supportive at all."

"I know and I don't understand that."

"Well they asked me, why I have been so happy since last year when we started dating and... I panicked, okay? But I told them, I started dating Carmen that french girl."

"Oh no you didn't", I started laughing and he blushed again.

"I did. But that lie will end soon. She will go back to France next week. And I’ll tell my parents that we broke up. And apart from that I don't want anything from her. I-I'm gay."

I was silent for a bit. I have never heard him say that out loud. Don't get me wrong. Obviously I know that he is interested in boys but I thought he was bisexual. But hearing that from him made me proud of him. And I kissed him.

"That wasn't easy for me, you know? I told you that I was raised pretty conservative and I won't tell my parents until I move out. I don't want to be kicked out and have no place to stay."

"I understand that. Even though I can't hold your hand in public."

"My parents are not my only problem. Here in the village people in general are not really supportive. Most of them think it's not natural. I think if I lived in Tokyo or another big city I wouldn't be so uptight. In bigger cities no one cares about you and mostly the people are more tolerant. People walk past you and one second later they forget that they even walked past anyone. Here it's... More personal? My parents are friends with the baker and the grocery store cashier. All of our and our team member's parents are everywhere and they all know and talk to each other. Coach Ukai and all our teachers live here. When one sees us everyone and - most importantly - my parents will know."

"I know. I never complained about anything. And when I finished high school we will move to Tokyo or another bigger city. But until then it will be a tough love. But we will survive and as long as I can spend time with you when we're alone, I'm happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

He kissed me on the lips and pulled me on his lap.

"I'm so happy your parents are so supportive. And that they won't tell my parents about this all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Take care, Caaarli!


End file.
